Noche de Halloween
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Este es un One-shot que participa en un evento de Halloween. Los personajes pertenecen al manga Boku no Hero Academia de Kohei Horikoshi Advertencias: Universo alterno (sin poderes), yaoi, chicoxchico


**Hola a todos**

Espero que disfruten este one-shot de Halloween, la verdad tarde en iniciarlo, la falta de tiempo ya saben jejeje pero aquí esta finalmente pude escribirlo después de varioooooosss días, bueno los dejo continuar así que...

 **Sayonaraaaaaa**

 **Noche de Halloween**

31 de octubre, un día de fiesta para muchas personas, los adultos se preparan con dulces y golosinas, los adolescentes se preparan para las fiestas que les esperan y los mas pequeños se alistan con sus disfraces para salir a las casas a pedir dulces.

Dulce o truco se escucha en cada casa, algunos salen asustados por que los mayores les juegan bromas, aquellos que no han perdido su niño interior, todos corren de un lado a otro y se escuchan risas en cada lugar comparando el botín que han recaudado hasta el momento.

Pero en la cima de un acantilado se encuentra un joven usando ropa ligera, contemplando el paisaje que tiene enfrente de él, luces brillantes, calabazas con velas en su interior, adornos en cada casa, algunos amigables y otros terroríficos, no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia al recordar su niñez, cuando paseaba entre las calles tomado de la mano de su mejor amigo que después de varios años se convirtió en su pareja.

— Kacchan- susurro las palabras al aire y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla hasta caer al suelo, apretaba los puños tratando de contener el dolor que sentía en su pecho pero era imposible, poco a poco las lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro dejándolo completamente húmedo y un grito cargado de amargura, dolor, ira y frustración se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Saco de su bolsillo una billetera desgastada color negro con una X roja marcada al frente, en su interior se encontraba una credencial de estudiante con el nombre Bakugo Katsuki.

Contemplaba la fotografía con una mirada llena de tristeza, después de unos minutos respiro profundamente, cerro la billetera y la guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Dejo su mochila en el piso, subió al barandal de piedra quedando de pie sobre el.

— Si... tan solo no fuera tan torpe- se reprendía así mismo— si tan solo hubiera hecho algo en ese instante- comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y su corazón comenzó a dar punzadas de dolor.

 _/*Flashback*/_

 _Eran cerca de media noche y regresaban de una fiesta que se había organizado en la universidad, prefirieron caminar por la carretera._

 _— Kacchan, mira, desde aquí podemos ver toda la ciudad, las luces los adornos son maravillosos- decía un joven peliverde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

 _— Oye, ¿seguro que estas bien?, ¿esa bruja no te obligo a beber demasiado?- pregunto Bakugo a su pareja que tambaleaba mientras caminaba_

 _— No, para nada, solo tome un vaso- se acercó al barandal de piedra para poder contemplar mejor el paisaje_

 _— Vaya no sabía que eras tan malo manejando el alcohol- se mofo el rubio dejando al peliverde con un puchero en la boca._

 _— No soy malo, solo no estoy acostumbrado a beber como tú- intentaba sonar molesto pero más parecía asombrado por el aguante del otro_

 _— Hey idiota, no hagas eso, te puedes caer- grito Bakugo cuando vio a Izuku sentarse en la orilla del barandal._

 _— Solo estoy sentado, no creo que pase nada- recargo sus manos en la orilla del barandal y se inclinó hacia atrás para sentir la brisa en su cara pero una de sus manos resbalo desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer._

 _Cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto pero nada sucedió, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como era sostenido de la mano por Katsuki, parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sujetarlo, más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba del otro lado del barandal paso su pie al otro lado para tener mas apoyo y poderlo subir._

 _— Estúpido Nerd, te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ni creas que vas a salir bien librado, después de esto te haré pagar con creses el susto que me acabas de dar._

 _— Lo... lo siento Kacchan- decía avergonzado mientras era subido con cuidado, se sujetó del barandal solo faltaba un poco para que estuviera a salvo por completo._

 _Katsuki lo sostuvo del cinturón de su pantalón, se apoyó en su pie y con un fuerte tirón lo aventó hacia el otro lado poniéndolo a salvo._

 _— Kacchan, eso estuvo cerca, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el arrepentimiento pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, abrió rápidamente los ojos observando que en aquel lugar no había nadie, se paró y se asomó por el barandal, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él cuando en el fondo del acantilado observo el cuerpo de su pareja en un charco de sangre._

 _Su pie resbalo en el mismo momento que subió a Izuku, cayendo hacia el vacío, se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, quedando estático en aquel lugar._

 _/Fin FlashBack*/_

Solo recordaba como todo el mundo le daba ánimos para seguir, como los padres de Katsuki se acercaron a él para preguntar como estaba, recalcando el hecho de que Bakugo estaría feliz por haberle salvado la vida, ya que si algo le pasaba se lo reprocharía por toda la vida y ese sentimiento era el mismo que Izuku sentía al no poder hacer nada para evitar que cayera.

— Kacchan- decía al viento— ha pasado un año, un año completo desde que te fuiste, extraño tu voz, tu tacto, tu calidez, extraño volver juntos a casa tomados de las manos, que me abraces y me robes un beso cuando nadie nos miraba, he soportado tu ausencia por tanto tiempo que ya no puedo más- bajo la mirada y lloro amargamente por unos minutos— deseo poder verte una vez mas, recorrer nuestros caminos, quiero que me beses tantas veces que me dejes tatuados tus labios en los míos, quiero que me lleves a donde tu estas y poder estar a tu lado para siempre- respiro profundo, cerró los ojos lentamente y estiro los brazos, sintió una brisa que levantaba su cabello y como la pesadez de su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco, un silencio abrumador bloqueo todos sus sentidos hasta que una voz hizo que todo se rompiera.

— Oye, estúpido nerd de mierda, ¿qué diablos haces ahí parado? Idiota- se giró lentamente y detrás de él estaba aquel rubio con el que soñaba volverse a encontrar, primero no podía creerlo, quizás era una alucinación, un juego macabro que su mente había creado para burlarse de él pero no, enfrente de él estaba Katsuki Bakugo, su sonrisa arrogante, su pose altanera, esos ojos color carmesí que siempre lo cautivaban, ese tono de voz inconfundible, ese cabello alborotado que al tocarlo era sumamente suave aunque no lo parecía

Izuku hizo una mueca mezclada entre de dolor y alegría sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, dio un salto y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, para palpar que efectivamente estaba ahí, se recargo en su pecho y lloro desconsoladamente hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir

Katsuki levanto su mano lentamente hasta llegar al cabello rizado para comenzarlo a acariciar dejando en claro que realmente estaba ahí

— Desde que éramos niños siempre has sido un llorón- Bakugo se recargo en su cabeza para oler esa esencia que parecía estar olvidando, lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo e impregnarse de ese aroma que hace mucho ya no estaba con él.

— Kacchan te extrañe, te extrañe tanto- lo abrazo tan fuerte porque sentía que si lo dejaba libre se iría una vez más, su llanto había cesado y ahora solo dejaba que su cuerpo recordara cada sensación, su aroma, su calidez, la forma perfecta que esos brazos se amoldaban a su cuerpo, sentía paz tanta paz que ahora podía relajase y olvidar toda esa tristeza que se albergaba en su corazón

Katsuki se separó de él, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Izuku se paralizo, pensó que una vez más lo volvería a perder, estaba a punto de alterarse cuando aquel joven se voltea a mirarlo y le dedica unas palabras.

— Ven- estiro su mano para que él la tomara y cuando la tuvo cerca la apretó dejando en claro que jamás dejaría que se volvieran a separar- tenemos mucho que recorrer

Izuku solo asintió con la cabeza caminando a su lado, no podía evitar perderse en aquellos ojos color carmesí que le dedicaban miradas furtivas en todo el recorrido, suspiraba aliviado y sonreía sin poder evitar mostrar la felicidad que embargaba su corazón.

Su primera parada fue el parque en el que sus madres los llevaban de pequeños, se sentaron en los columpios y se mecieron, solo escuchaban el ruido de algunos insectos y el crujir de las hojas que se meneaban por la brisa, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, no tenían que decir nada porque aquel lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos que bombardeaban sus cabezas como si estuvieran sincronizadas.

Las siguientes paradas también eran conocidas, el jardín de niños, la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria y finalmente la universidad, recorrían aquellos caminos que por años habían tomado para llegar a sus casas, recordando como había sido su vida en esos tiempos, hablaban de sus recuerdos, en algunas ocasiones peleaban por ver quien tenía la razón al grado de agarrarse a golpes como era su costumbre y al final terminaban a contentándose como siempre lo habían hecho.

Su última parada fue aquel bosque donde iban a jugar desde niños, se pararon en un enorme árbol que de día les daba una magnifica sombra y les proporcionaba refugio cuando lo necesitaban, se sentaron en su base y contemplaron las estrellas, no era la primera vez que estaban de noche en aquel lugar y no podían negar que ese sitio era el más preciado que ambos tenían.

— Kacchan, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en secundaria?

— Si eras un enclenque y llorón, aunque no has cambiado mucho- se mofo de su pareja haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero por el comentario

— No me refería a eso- gruño

— Entonces ve al grano

— Bueno, en ese tiempo nuestra relación empeoro y casi no nos hablábamos pero en el último año, en este preciso lugar, te declare mis sentimientos y tú me correspondiste, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, más porque ese mismo día me diste mi primer beso

— Idiota, eso no fue así, recuerdo que un niño llorón me balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras murmuraba un harta de idioteces que no podía entender hasta que le di un cabezazo y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí y para callarlo lo tuve que besar

— Oye- bufo molesto- fue muy difícil para mí confesar mis sentimientos- tocaba las puntas de sus dedos una y otra vez

— Si lo recuerdo, por eso esta es la última parada, pronto sonaran las campanas de las 12 de la noche y será el momento de partir, así que dime que es lo que falta- Izuku estaba nervioso, sabía que este hermoso sueño pronto iba acabar y una nueva ola de sentimientos de decepción invadían su corazón

— ¿Pu... puedes besarme?- dijo con todo el valor que pudo, Katsuki arque una ceja y soltó una carcajada dejando desconcertado al peliverde

— ¿Y por qué no me besas tú?- contesto

— Porque tú siempre me besabas y yo..yo quiero volver a sentir esa sensación- no podía evitar responder cualquier pregunta que el rubio le hiciera y cuando lo hacía no podía mentir

— Eres un Deku- se levantó e Izuku lo siguió, se giró hacia él y pudo ver el nerviosismo en su pareja, esa expresión siempre le había encantado, un Izuku nervioso, todo atolondrado, con las mejillas sonrojadas era toda una obra de arte enfrente de él. Se acercó poco a poco hacia el haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su espalda chocara con el árbol, lo tomo de la barbilla para que levantara el rostro y se acercaba lentamente hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba fundiendo sus labios con los del otro, comenzando con un beso tranquilo que se iba intensificando hasta hacerse más apasionado, después de unos minutos por fin se separaron y las campanas del reloj comenzaron a sonar.

— Es hora de irse- dijo el rubio dando media vuelta

— Kacchan por favor no te vayas, por favor no me dejes- intentaba contener sus lágrimas al pensar que ese deseo había acabado

— Idiota, tú te vas conmigo, eso fue lo último que pediste y ni creas que voy a dejar que andes deambulando como un alma en pena por todo el lugar, estarás a mi lado para siempre- Izuku no podía contener sus lágrimas de felicidad, corrió a su lado para abrazarlo, Katsuki le limpio las lágrimas y lo volvió a besar, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia lo profundo del bosque donde sus siluetas desaparecieron por completo.

.

.

.

— En ultimas noticias, el cuerpo de un joven ha sido encontrado en el acantilado al lado de la carretera principal, unos jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar lo encontraron, les llamo la atención una luz que provenía de aquel lugar y cuando se acercaron a ver descubrieron el cuerpo- se anunciaba esa noticia en la televisión.

Se cuenta que aquel joven tenía marcada una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si antes de morir se hubiera reencontrado con el amor de su vida. Quizás ese día que la brecha entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos es mas fina permitió que pudieran reunirse una vez mas.


End file.
